Please Dont
by h e l l b r o k e
Summary: Ino can only love one certain person, but...he beats her?
1. I Come Home

**PLEASE DONT**

**A/N: **My second story. First was not publish. ENJOY!

**SUMMARY: Ino can only love one certain person, but...he beats her?**

A young girl was driving home from her work, the city hospital. Hoping not to open they're house door finding a drunken man. On her way home her eyes started getting watery by just looking at a young couple holding hands and hugging,out her car window. '_Why can't we be like that?'_ she thought.

Ino finally got home. Parked her car in the garage. She hesitaded whie opening her garage door that entered they're home, which she saw Sasuke...of course he was drunk.

He looked at her coming through the door, ready to get up. Once she closed the door he got up from the couch asking/screaming at her, "Where the hell have you been? You get out at 5 and it's 8!" _'Why are you asking? You dont fucking care.'_ Ino thought. "Yesterday i told you i had extra work today.I told you, you dont remember?" she said. "Or maybe you're just trying to find a stupid excuse of not being caught cheating?" Sasuke said.

"Wh - What? What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what im talking about!"

"NO I DONT! YOU'RE BEING STUPID!"

"DONT YOU FUCKING TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

_'Oh here it comes.'_ Ino knew exactly what was going to happen next. "AHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sasuke slapped her a couple of times. When he looked out the window she tried to escaped by running toward the stairs. "Hey get back here!"

"GO AWAY!"

But he caught her. She struggled to free herself which award her by him breaking her arm. She started to cry and fell on the floor. He started kicking her ribs and stomache. After a couple of minutes he stopped and walked out the house door. Sasuke left the house. Ino cried for an hour. It took her a few minutes to get up. She entered the bathroom. Looked at herself from the mirror. Fresh bruises on her cheeks and stomache. Luckily he didnt break any of her ribs.

She got an icepack and put it on her bruises. After 15 minutes she checked the time, it read 10:45 pm. She went upstairs and got dressed in her pajamas shorts and a tanktop. She headed towards to bed. Ino cried herself to sleep. _'I wonder what will happen tomorow.'_

**Ok that's good for now. Review and there will be another chapter! :D Anyways i got this idea in my mind so i just wrote it and crap. Very short chapter, i promise next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Better Off Alone

**PLEASE DONT**

**A/N: Ain't got anything in my mind.**

**SUMMARY: (Well i think you can remember since the summary is short)**

Morning came, finally. She woke up feeling arms wrapped around her. She turned around to see him...

~FLASHBACK~

_Sasuke left the house and drove to the Konoha Park's parking lot. He started to scream at himself and started crying. He soon fell asleep and woke up an hour or two later. So he drove back home and whispered something in Ino's ear._

_"Im very sorry. I promised it will never happen again. I promise, and I love you." after that he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around Ino's body._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Ino got up, turning around and sighed. Ino changed in her usual uniform and made breakfast and ate, left some for Sasuke. Ino left Sasuke a letter and went to the Hospital.

Ino got in her car and drove to the hospital for a cast. Once she got it she left to Sakura's house.

(A/N: Naruto and Sakura are married.)

She knocked on the door and a few seconds later Naruto answered the door. "Hey Ino"

"Hey Naruto is sakura here?"

"Yeah. Sakura it's for you!"

Sakura came into view and said, "Hey ino"

"Hi, ummm do you want to take a walk... to talk?"

"Of course." Sakura knew about the abuse, "Just let me get a sweater. I'll be back in a minute okay?" knowing it was a windy day.

A few seconds passed and she came back. "Okay now im ready. Bye naruto" She gave him a peck on the lips. "You two have fun" Naruto said.

Once they turned the corner Ino started explaining everything that happen last night.

"So that explains the cast. Um does it still hurt?" Sakura said while pointing at her cast.

"Not really. The doctor gave me pain medicine."

"Oh"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, Ino."

"What should I do about Sasuke?"

"I say you should talk to him."

"No anything but that, he will just hurt me." Ino said while warming up her hands.

"No he won't. I promise nothing will happen."

"You sure?"

"Positive. But hey, let's go shopping to keep your mind off of well you know."

"That sounds great but can i stay with you until 9 or something?"

"Sure, now let's go" Sakura smiled at Ino. So they both went walking to the mall.

* * *

_~WITH SASUKE~_

Sasuke didn't notice the letter until he went upstairs to change. He got the letter and unfold it.

_Sasuke, 'She doesn't even call me Sasuke-kun anymore." he thought._

_Im going to be a Sakura's house, i probably won't get home till night. I made you some breakfast and i don't have work today, just thought i tell you._

_I won't be able to make dinner so you can eat some instant ramen okay?_

_Love, Ino_

_'What should i do now?' _Sasuke thought, _'To the bar? Drink here?'. _"NO!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke heard a knock on the door. _'Huh?, Ino!'_

Sasuke went down stairs and answered the wooden door, "Ino - Naruto, what do you want?" Sasuke asked harshly.

"Uh can't i just hang with my buddy?" Naruto said.

"Whatever. You can come in if you want." Sasuke said while stepping aside so Naruto can enter.

"Thanks dude."

"Whatever." Sasuke said kinda annoyed also hoping it was ino at the door. But then why would she knock instead of just unlocking the door with her key? "Hey wait here. i'll be right back." Sasuke said while running up the stairs.

Sasuke tripped on the way up because he was in a rush. Once up he got his cell phone and dialed ino.

* * *

_~WITH INO AND SAKURA~_

Ino's cell started ringing.

_Do you think you're better off alone?..._

_Do you think you're better off alone?.._

_Talk to me,_

_Oohhh Talk to me._

**(A/N: SONG: Better off alone. ARTIST: Alice DeeJay. I decided to put it as her ringtone bacause _im listening to the saong :))_**

"Aren't you going to answer your phone?" akura asked wondering why Ino was ignoring it. "I already know who it is." Ino bluntly. "Well atleast make sure" Sakura said. Ino sigh and grabbed her phone from her bag. It read _Sasuke_. "Yup i told you i knew who it was." Ino stated. "I would atleast answer a ,'_sorry im busy call you later._" Sakura said feeling a little bad for Sasuke. "Fine" ino took a deep breath and answered her phone. "Hello?"

_"Ino? Look im sorry okay? I was drunk." the other line said._

"Same excuse as always."

_"Look im sorry, it wont ever happen again."_

"You always say that ans it does"

_"I promise it won't okay?"_

"That what you always say and still it does-" Ino got cut off by Sasuke words.

_"I promise it will be different. Please?" _'Sasuke doesn't beg...' Ino thought.

"Fine but if it does...Something will happen. Anyways i got to go because im at the mall with Sakura"

_"Thank you Ino, I Love you." _Ino smiled at his words.

"Okay I Love you too." and Ino hanged up. Sakura and Ino continued shopping and looking at items.

* * *

~WITH SASUKE AND NARUTO~

Sasuke closed his phone and set it on the table next to the bed. Sasuke went down stairs.

"Naruto can i ask you something?" Sasuke asked nervously.

* * *

**Okay the song Better off Alone By: Alice Deejay helps me concentrate so im probably going to keep listening to it while writting this story. First chapter wasn't as good because i wasn't listening to this song. I guess the song kinda goes with the story. Look up the song if want to. It's very catchy.**

**So PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	3. I Couldn't See It, It Was To Fast

**PLEASE DONT**

* * *

**A/N: Please review if you like the story because i won't continue if people dont review. just letting you know. Thank you for those who reviewed! BIG THANKS! Now on with the story.**

* * *

"Naruto can i ask you something?" Sasuke asked nervously. "Sure." was Naruto's reply. They headed toward the living room. Every step Sasuke took made him more and more nervous. Once Naruto sat on couch, Sasuke just stand there staring staring off into space, _'What if he hates me after this?' _Well let's just see where this heads off.

"Aren't you going to tell me something important?" Naruto said.

"Yeah"

"Then go on..."

"Okay you see Naruto lately I've been drinking my ass off... here."

"For how long?"

"Umm" Sasuke said while thinking, "For about... 8 months from now."

"What the hell.. Sasuke you don't drink."

"I know"

"Then why did you start?"

"I - I been seeing my painful past lately. You know what im talking about. So to just forget about it i kinda drink now. But that's not all."

"Oh, well what else?"

"I kinda..." Sasuke couldn't continue, "I kinda..." Sasuke took a deep breath and exhaled. "I kinda beat her."

"Beat who?.." Naruto now knew what was going on. "So that's why Ino always comes looking for Sakura, you JACKASS!"

Sasuke was silent looking at his feet.

"The cast, you broke her arm didn't you?" Before Sasuke could answer Naruto said, "Of course."

"Do you know where Ino is?" Sasuke asked.

* * *

_~WITH INO AND SAKURA~_

" Well I'm done for today, my feet are killing me." Sakura said. "Mine too, let's go to your house." Ino said.

"Yeah, let's go." They both took off running.

* * *

_~WITH SASUKE AND NARUTO~_

Naruto went to go eat dinner at Ichiraku's while Sasuke ran looking for Ino. "Dammit Ino, where are you?"

* * *

_~WITH INO AND SAKURA~_

Ino and Sakura got tired of running so they took their time walking. Ino saw a restaurant and saw through the window a couple smiling and holding hands. Ino stopped in the middle of the street.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Ino got home to a once again drunken Sasuke. Ino tried to ignore him and went up stairs when all of a sudden Sasuke grabbed her by her skinny wrist. "What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke screamed at her. "I'm tired Sasuke.." Ino said trying to be nice._

_Sasuke gripped her wrist tighter. Ino winced. She wanted to say something but she couldn't. Next Sasuke punched right on her face. Nose first. Ino started bleeding and crying. Ino was on the floor trying to crawl away. Sasuke kicked her on her stomach a couple of times, hard. Ino tried getting up but Sasuke would just push her down again. _

_After a couple of minutes Sasuke picked her up and threw her on their shared bed and forced her. Ino did not like it one bit._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Sakura was on the sidewalk barely noticing Ino stopped walking. "Ino?" Ino didn't answer.

* * *

_~WITH SASUKE~_

Sasuke saw Ino in the middle of the street while Sakura was calling her name.

* * *

Ino saw a bright light and _crash_. Ino got hit by a speeding car. Sasuke ran as a fast as he could. Sakura just stand there shocked. "No no no no no. You're going to be okay." Sasuke said while holding her on the ground. Sakura dialed _911_ on her cellphone.

Sasuke just looked at Ino crying. He never thought this would happen. The ambulance got there and took Ino out of his arms. Sakura was crying.

_'If Ino died i wouldn't know what i would do.' _Sasuke thought.


	4. I love You More Than You Will Ever Know

**PLEASE DONT**

* * *

**A/N: Well not many reviews but still. Anyways you guys should definately hear the song called, I Love You More Than You Will Ever Know by Never Shout Never. Its cute but watch the music video because it also has the lyrics at the bottom. The song kinda goes with the story...AND it helped me a lot on this chapter! ENJOY!**

_~INO'S POV~_

I saw Sasuke running up to me while Sakura just wondered why i was standing still_. 'Why is Sasuke looking for me?' _I thought. Of course he's looking for you, Idiot. I closed my eyes for a second, once i open my eyes i couldnt see. It was to bright. _The car's light. _I got hit by the stupid fucking car. I was on ground feeling so much horrible pain. I heard Sasuke scream my name. I couldn't move. I tried though, until i felt myself in someones arms.

I Didnt know if i was bleeding or not.

I tried to open my eyes. I couldnt, it hurt to much. I heard him crying and Sakura calling '911' until i passed out.

_Star Oh Star, You Shine So Bright. Won't You Grant Me One Small Wish Tonight? That I Won't Die On This Destructive Path Of Mine._

* * *

~NORMAL POV~

* * *

Ino woke up on a hospital bed with blurry vision. After she blinked a couple of times she noticed where she was and Sasuke was next to her, just looking at her. Sakura left since she didn't wake up.

"My head hurts." Ino touched her head, feeling bandages. Ino right then remembered the accident. Sasuke just looked at her.

Sasuke noticing Ino's eyes wide open asked," You remember don't you?"

"Yes.. I do." Not really wanting to talk to him because of all the things he has done to her. But there was care in his words.

"I was scared." he stated in a caring voice, "I thought I might have lost you...too."

"Oh."

"I thought I might never get a chance to see you again." Sasuke didn't see the next words that came out of her mouth.

"Why, so you could hit me again?" Ino said while turning to face the window instead of Sasuke.

Sasuke was in big shock. It was like one rain drop fell right in front of him, with the speed like a blink of an eye or like someone just jumping out of no where and soking you in the face. But this was different, it hurt even more than a punch. It was words coming out of the person you love. He knows what he has done was wrong, but he just had to get the pain out some way or another. It was a horrible way to get the pain out, especially on a person you'd die for.

"I - I have to go. I'll come back in the morning, I promise." Sasuke walked up to her. He leaned down and kissed her forhead.

Sasuke turned the knob on the the door and turned around "Ino, I love you." with that Sasuke turned back around and left.

Ino just kept starring out the window, thinking of every word he said that night. Just playing back and forth in her head.

* * *

Sasuke walked out the building feeling a little satisfied.

_I've Been To Heaven. I've Been To Hell. I've Been To Vegas A__nd God Knows Where, But Nothing Feels Like Home, Like You Babe._

* * *

**I like this chapter A LOT more than any of the others. I feel like i'm improoving. Haha! Am I? You say no i'll kill you... Just Kidding! Anyways make sure su review. I love reviews, i love reading them. Please no negative reviews. YES I KNOW IT WAS SHORT, BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER! I PROMISE! This chapter was KINDA like a songfic but not really. Anyways here are the full lyrics to the song I Love You More Than You Will Ever Know by Never Shout Never.**

Oh, I know that i am here  
and you are there  
but we still have our love  
We move just like the moon and sun.  
The sun comes up the moon rolls down  
a world apart but they don't make a sound.

They know their love spins us round.  
I've been to heaven , I've been to hell,  
I've been to Vegas, and god knows where,  
but nothing feels like home like you babe

I love you more than you will ever  
ohh I've got my car and my guitar a couple pills a couple scars.  
But I made a wish on a lonesome star.

Star oh star, you shine so bright  
wont you grant me one small wish tonight  
that i wont die on this destructive path of mine.

I've been to heaven, I've been to hell,  
I've been to Vegas, and god knows where,  
but nothing feels like home like you babe

I love you more than you will ever know  
ohhh ohhh Than you will knowww ohhh  
dear I love you more than you will ever know


	5. My Disaster

**PLEASE DONT****

* * *

**

**So yah sorry for the long wait. I couldnt think of anything for this story. But please review because then i wont have courage to keep writting this. Just please review. And maybe even suggestions :D THANK YOU!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Sasuke woke up to a knock on the door. _'What now?' _Then another knock was heard. Sasuke now was very annoyed now.

"Im coming!" he yelled. After getting out of bed Sasuke answered the door. "Uh.. Hello?"

"Hi Pal" Sakura Said.

Sasuke sigh, "Seriously Sakura I have to go and get ready..."

"Okay i'll make it quick"

"Okay."

"What would you do if Ino died?" Sakura asked.

"...I... don't know."

"Okay... well i'll see you later." Sakura smiled and waved goodbye.

_'If you died i'd kill myself.' _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke closed the door and went to go get ready. Once ready, Sasuke locked the door to their house and drove off to the hospital.

* * *

Ino heard the door open and reveal Sasuke. "Hi sweety." Sasuke smiled at Ino. "..H-Hi." Ino said.

Sasuke gave her a kiss on the cheek and forehead. Ino couldn't hide her smile. Sasuke noticed.

There was awkward silence between them. Sasuke looked at Ino's face. All the healing scratches, bruises, and stitches. Her chapped lips were really noticeable. Her broken leg...It was to painful to watch especially her broken arm because he actually caused it. Her dirty blond locks cascaded down her showders as she undid her ponytail. Her eyes no longer blue but a dead grey. Bags under her eyes. She no longer seems alive.

Ino caught him staring so she called out his name, "Sasuke."

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean don't you have anything better to do than to stay with a useless person like me?"

Sasuke understood that Ino has given up in life. Ino didn't give a damn anymore. She'd be happy if she just died right there alone.

"Ino... don't talk like that.." Sasuke pleaded.

"Why can't i? It's obvious no one cares about me anymore. Remember Sasuke? When my mother died my dad killed himself, he didn't want to stay with me. God doesn't love me! If he did i wouldn't have hell as a life! If God loved me, I wouldn't haved fallen and killed our baby!" Ino was sobbing now, " And You! You don't love, you're always yelling at me and shit!"

"Ino, Im sorry. I've always have loved you...-"

"Bullshit Sasuke!" Ino's blood boiled with anger.

"Ino listen to me. I didn't mean to hurt you." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke just leave! I don't need you! I'm better off alone..."

Sasuke felt pain shot up to his heart.

"Ino i'll let you rest okay. Just calm down. I'll be back tomorrow." With that Sasuke left.

As days go past Ino becomes more and more silent and cold.

* * *

**How was that? Just to let you know if i don't get 3 or more reviews i probably won't continue this story soo just leeting you know. :] Ummm? Now what? Review? :]**


	6. AN: Any Suggestions?

**PLEASE DONT : A/N**

**Sorry For Dissappointing You, For Making You Think I've Updated This Story.**

**Does Anyone Have Suggestions For The Next Chapter/Story?**

**I've Officially Have No Ideas For This Story.**

**Please I Really Need Ideas... Anything In Mind Really... Sorry For The Long Notice.**

**It Took Me Days, No, Weeks To Try To Come Up With An Idea But Clearly I Have No Clue..**

**I Listened To Music/Bands That I Like To See If It Would Give Me Some Ideas But I Just Couldn't Think..**

**So Anything In Mind? Please Tell Me. I Will Probably Get More Ideas Out Of Your Suggestion.**

**Might Take Some Time To Update.**

**BIG THANKS!**

**h e l l b r o k e**


	7. This Prayer For You

**PLEASE DONT**

**A/N: IM BACK! So im really happy that i got over 3 reviews on my last chapter even though it was short. Well making short chapters is just the way that i work...I Don't know that's just how.. Well anyways if i get 3 or more reviews on this chapter i will update for sure! ^_^ Thank you for reviewing and reading so far... :] **

**Well I don't know how many more chapters there is left because i didn't really plan this fic because i didn't think it'd be decent.. I know it's not for the reviews but for the fun of it but IDK that's just how i am...I don't like to [what i think is] waste time. Well anyways THANK YOU for the encouragement for continuing this. Thank you for waiting for my stupid ass to update! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**BIG THANKS FOR THE IDEAS!**

**This Prayer For You**

* * *

The day has come to take Ino back home. The ride home was silent, only the breeze that came in through the half open window made noise. No one spoke.

* * *

"Ino if you want i can make us some lunch." Sasuke said.

"..."

"Okay then, I take that as a yes." Sasuke gave her a small smile as he left the room.

Sasuke checked the almost empty fridge, "Oh yeah, no food." He muttered. He closed the fridge door and walked back upstairs to where Ino was. "Ino i'll be right back Im going to go buy food."

"Bye" Ino whispered as he left. After a while at just staring at the door, spaced out there was a knock on the door. Ino just sat on the bed slightly leaning on wall quietly. Slowly bringing up her knees to her chest as the person at the door knocked again. The truth is, is that Ino is terrified by Sasuke ever since she had to go to the hospital and nearly died, and she still has the healing cuts, stitches, bruises, and broken arm. For the first time in her life time, Ino thought she was useless. She hated herself. No Point, no point in living from her point of view. Nothing. Nothing in this world.

Then she heard the door open. It was Sakura. Sakura has the key to their home just like Ino has the key to her home, but she knocks so she doesnt interrupt anyone or anything.

Then Ino heard someone call out, "Ino? Are you home?"

Sakura went upstairs to the shared bedroom and found Ino frightenned on the bed. Sakura saw how Ino Just sat there with her knees pulled to her chest with her head turned to look at her. Ino's eyes were a bit wider than regular and her breathing has gotten heavier.

"Ino?" Sakura asked, stepping a couple steps at a time slowly. Once Sakura was close to Ino, she reached out to touch Ino's arm, but noticed that Ino stiffened when Sakura was close to touch her so she pulled back and sat on the bed.

"Ino," Sakura said and then continued, " Sasuke told me to watch over you while he's gone, but I wanted to come to see you anyways." She finished with a smile.

Sakura and Ino had a little conversation, with Ino barely saying or answering anything. "Ino, are you okay?" Sakura asked as she noticed how Ino all of a sudden just stared off into space.

"Ino." Sakura said a little bit louder, snapping Ino back into reality. Ino looked at the pink haired girl.

"Ino, are you feeling well?" Sakura asked again.

"S-S-..." Ino hesitated quietly and unfinished with her sentence.

"Yes? I can't hear you."

"S- Shikamaru..." Ino said.

"What about Shikamaru? Like How is He? Well he's fine, I-" Ino interrupted her.

"No.." Ino continued, "I want to see him..." Ino said pleading.

"Hmm... Well let's give him a call... But hey, maybe we and I mean Naruto, you, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, and I can all go to a restuarant someday and - "

"No... Only him..." she continued, "I only want to see him..."

"Oh and why's that?" Sakura asked.

It took a long time for Ino to say something but after waiting she finally spoke, "Because he's my only friend..." This shocked Sakura... What Did Ino Mean By ,_ He's My only Friend..._? Did Ino remember anyone at all except for Shikamaru? Is that why Ino was afraid of Sakura when she first arrived, and worst what about Sasuke? He's her husband.

"Oh Ino that's not true... You've got Me, Sakura," as she said that she pointed at herself and then continued, " Naruto, Chouji, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Temari, Gaara, Rock Lee, Kankuro and others.. Not just Shikamaru."

After that Ino was quiet and confused. She was thinking, really hard. _'Where am i? Who's home is this? Who was that man that left me here alone? Where's my mother, my father?' _After a while Sakura excused herself and went downstairs to call someone from the house phone. After a while Sakura hurries to Ino.

"Hey Ino, guess who's coming." Sakura said with a big smile. Ino just looked up at her waiting a for a responce.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura yelled playfully. Ino had a small smile on her face.

* * *

After a couple minutes there was a knock at the door.

"I'm going to go get that." and with that she left Ino in the room.

Once she opened the door she greeted Shikamaru, " Hello Shikamaru, Ino is upstairs. Oh and tell her im going to go now and ill call Sasuke to give you guys some time okay? Oh and one more thing, be gentle with her, she's very fragile right now."

Shikamary gave her a nod and went upstairs as Sakura gave Sasuke a call and told him to give Ino and Shikamaru some time, so they can talk. And after that Sakura left.

* * *

_~Shikamaru's Point Of View~_

I Walked in and saw her. She looked so... broken. Stitches on her left eyebrow. Her dress looking a little big on her, hanging loose. She must of lost weight being in the hospital and all. I mean she was really slim before but now she is bone-y. Truth is i never visited her in the hospital because i couldnt even think of her in pain, not even hurt.

She still looks like the model I always thought she looked like. Beautiful, amazing, gold-hearted. Simply beautiful. I mean I've been inlove with her since we were 15, but then she stated going out with Sai and Temari asked me out close to the same time. Im still with Temari, surprisingly, but Sai broke Ino in half and that's when Sasuke came into the picture. He took her away from me. Ino stopped coming to me for help. I kinda dislike Sasuke for that, he knew how much Ino meant to me. When Sasuke proposed to her infront of everyone I left right away and made up a stupid escuse to leave. I can tell Ino begged Sasuke to be one of them to be standing next to him when he got married to her. I almost didn't go to their wedding because i knew once they said their 'I do's' and kissed, it broke my heart. After a year of their marriage, I found out that Sasuke as hit her not once but twice. This got me furious. Sasuke and I got in a fight because of that. The guys heald us both back while the girls comforted Ino. I never did get over Ino, soon Temari found out and we talked things out, we're still together though.

"Hello Ino." I said as i walked up to her and sat on the bed.

* * *

"Shikamaru.." Ino said as he hugged Shikamaru tightly. After a while they let go.

"Ino, I'm sorry i didn't visit you at the hospital," Shikamaru continued, "I couldn't stand seeing you like this. I missed you though."

Ino gave him a slight nod as she settled on the bed sitting in a criss-cross applesauce/Indian style form. But from the form she was sitting in made her loose dress reveal half her thighs. Shikamaru blushed at this.

"I understand." Ino said in a low tone.

"Temari and I just go engaged." Shikamaru said while giving Ino a lazy smile.

Ino's brain slowly processed who Temari was, and Ino was shocked, sad, and happy at the same time, "Finally, you lazy-ass!" Ino said in a cheery tone.

It was the third time Ino smiled that day.

After for about a minute of silence Shikamaru finally said, "You know, sometimes I envy Sasuke."

Ino wanted to say 'Who?' but then Shikamaru spoke again, "For stealing a beautiful woman away from me."

Ino was completely confused, until he continued, "He doesn't deserve you, Ino. I love you."

"Shikamaru, don't be blind. Who would want to be with a dirty, ugly, messed up, stitched girl?" Ino said with a bit of pain in her voice.

"Don't be silly Ino, you're perfect. In everyway."

Then, Shikamaru slowly reached her for a passionate kiss. As their lips connected. Ino didn't kiss back but Shikamaru still did anyways. But, slowly Ino's brain started to remember everything. Her marriage, Sasuke yelling and hitting her, Sakura being like a sister to her, Sai breaking her heart into pieces, her baby dieing, her dad's dead, everything. Ino wanted to cry but held it all in as she slowly closed her eyes and started kissing back. Slowly wrapping her arms around his neck as he put one hand on her hip and the other one on her thigh. AS they deepened their kiss Sasuke arrived. Sasuke opened the door to their home and quietly closed the door. He set the food on the kitching counter, and quietly came up to their bedroom to find Shikamaru and Ino making out. Right away Sasuke lost his temper as he pulled Shikamaru off of Ino and shoved him towards the wall.

"Oh so now you care about Ino, you only feel sorry for her." Shikamary said.

"Fuck you." Sasuke hissed as he punched Shikamaru in the face.

"Sasuke, stop!" Ino screamed as tears threatened to come out as she got up slowly, still sore from the accident. Ino tried pulling Sasuke away from Shikamaru as anger blinded Sasuke and pushed Ino hard that she fell on the ground. Pain filled her eyes as she looked at Sasuke in horror. She started to cry and sob on the ground. Hair falling covering her face.

"Is that all you like to do, Sasuke? Hit girls?" Shikamaru yelled as he punch Sasuke on the jawl. Sasuke held on to his jawl as he kept spitting out blood.

Shikamaru grabbed Ino and said, " Come on Ino. We have to go."

When Shikamaru was half way down the stairs the doorbell rang, so he hurried. Sasuke started following after.

When Shikamaru opened the door Naruto was confused.

"Why are you holding Ino and where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto move." Shikamaru said. But then Sasuke made Shikamaru fall backwards along with Ino.

Naruto hurried and dialed Sakura number, once she answered he said, "Sakura come quick to ino's House." and hung up.

Naruto walked over and grabbed/ holded Sasuke back, "Sasuke calm down."

"Fuck off!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura soon came in, "Oh my God."

She quickly grabbed Ino and took her to the couch and confort her, " It's okay, Ino. Don't cry." she said as Ino cried into her shoulder.

* * *

"Shikamaru please just leave." Naruto said.

"Not without Ino!" Shikamaru yelled.

"You're not taking her anywhere." Sasuke hissed.

"Shikamaru just leave." Naruto. said again while holding back Sasuke.

Shikamary glared at Sasuke for a while and then left.

When Shikamaru was sure out of sight, he let go of Sasuke.

Sasuke soon walked to the livingroom to find Ino crying her eyes out.

"Sasuke, I think Ino should stay with us for a while." Sakura said.

"She's fine." Sasuke said grabbing Ino.

Naruto soon joined in and said," I really think Ino should stay with us for a while."

"She's fine!" Sasuke yelled and Ino winced at this.

"Now leave." Sasuke said.

Soon enough Naruto and Sakura left.

Sasuke slowly tucked Ino in beside him for a nap on their bed as he hugged her tightly. _'So much for getting food. Never trust Shikamaru with Ino again.'_ He brushed her hair with his hand to ease her sobs down and slowly said, "Ino... I'm truly sorry you ended up with me."

* * *

**Oh My God! This gave me a pain in my chest while writting... See? I made it longer... I really hope you like this chapter... It took me a looooooooooooooooong time to think and write... Your guy's ideas really helped a lot! So I thank you all for reading... And yes there Is more to this...**

**(^_^) Ehh this kinda looks like Kirby...*Shrugs* **

**Anyways please review! 3 or more reviews and i will for sure update AS SOON AS I CAN! :D**


End file.
